Regrets Of An Evil Leader: Brokenstar's Tale
by Azureflower
Summary: What if Brokenstar regretted all the lives he took? What if he was sorry? What if he fell in love? Welcome to Brokenstar's apology. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Love? But this is the DF

_**Second story! WOOO! Welcome to Brokenstar's second chance. Enjoy! Oh, and this fanfic will be**_ ** _updated Saturdays, and the chapters will be short. Onward!_**

* * *

 _ **BROKENSTAR**_

I regret it all.

The blood. The death. The lies.

I deserved every second of pain I received. I deserved the Dark Forest. But I am sorry. I regretted the first life I took, but a killer's mind gripped me and kept me acting like mangy scum that I was.

Her mind.

She is beautiful in the dim light of the Dark Forest. Her voice the wind in the trees, commanding when necessary but silky and persuasive at the same time. Her eyes the orange blossoms growing in the forest I once knew. Her paws float over the muddy Dark Forest ground, sure of themselves. I need her more than I needed anything ever before.

But love does not exist in the Dark. There is only hate. So I will wait as long as it takes.

 _ **YELLOWFANG**_

"He is sorry."

The words carried around the many StarClan cats. Many are in disbelief.

"But he killed me!"

"And me!"

"My brother!"

"My kits!"

"Forget it, Yellowfang. Brokenstar is the reason for half of StarClan."

"He has learned regret, and love. I think we should set him free." I quietly point out.

"Well... we'll observe him from afar. If he truly shows regret, he will join us in six moons." Thunderstar says thoughtfully.

"He's right."

"I, like, totes agree!"

"I could live with that."

"Meh... okay."

I rejoice silently. "Thank you! Thank you all!"

* * *

 _ **First updates are always different. See you on Saturday!**_

 _ **AZF OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and Badger's Teeth

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to Update 1!**_

 _ **So first I'd like to thank:**_

 ** _XxBlossomfrostxX, my loyal fan: Yup. And there will SOON BE MORE MUAHAHA YAY!_**

 ** _Wolfwhisper: So glad you think it's interesting! :)_**

 ** _Keep reviewing! And please remember to check out my other story, Warriors: Past Lives!_**

 ** _On with the show..._**

* * *

 _ **MAPLESHADE**_

"And kick! Claws unsheathed, Antpelt. REDWILLOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're not going for the throat! Go. For. The. THROAT! Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm training TWOLEGS and not cats. Come ON, ladies! Kill. Those. Opponents!"

Blood spatters the Dark Forest floor. I'm sick of keeping up this evil facade for much longer. I regret all those lives... if only there was a way back. I would have left Appledusk alone, mated with Birchface, had his kits, gone to StarClan. But instead I'm here. If only love existed in the Dark Forest. Oh, Brokenstar... I wish I could tell you how I feel. I wish I wasn't part of this evil death pit. "Mapleshade."

(It's Brokenstar! Okay, Mapleshade. You're eeviill. Channel your inner murderer.)

"What." I growl. Oooh. I'm good. "We're TRAINING, numbskull."

"May I have a word?" he growls right back. Is that... hope in his eyes? Could he possibly feel the same way?

"Fine. HAWKFROST! Take over!" I follow Brokenstar out of the clearing.

He leads me to a faraway location. Dare I hope?

"Look, Mapleshade. I... I get these... feelings when I look at you, talk to you, think about you... I think I'm in love with you. If you don't feel the same way, please don't tell-"

I lick him on the cheek. "Shut up, fox-brain. I love you too."

Shock and joy fills his beautiful blue eyes. He rubs his muzzle against mine. "Our secret?"

"Our secret."

* * *

 _ **BROKENSTAR-Two Moons Later**_

It's been an amazing two moons.

I've been floating on my paws, dreaming of our nightly meetings when we can be together. It's tough keeping up the pretense while yelling things like, "FASTER STRONGER BLOODIER!" Could life get any better?

"Brokenstar. Could you show me the flying death grab'n'chomp again?" asks Redwillow.

"Ugh. Fine, you mangy piece of fox dung."

(Nailed it!)

"What, Bloody One?" Redwillow asks. (Badger's teeth. Must have been thinking out loud.)

"None of your crow-food." I growl.

Whoops. Got to be more careful.

* * *

 _ **YELLOWFANG**_

"He has learned. He regrets his choices and has learned to love. Will you set him free?" I say to Thunderstar and Shadowstar.

"We have not witnessed this in fur and flesh. So tonight we will join you in the Dark Forest to observe. And we shall see what we shall see." answers Shadowstar.

Thunderstar nods. "Wise, Shadowstar. And if what you say is true, he will indeed be set free."

I nod. "Thank you, Your Exellencies."

And I pad off into the trees.

* * *

 _ **BROKENSTAR-That Night, as Yellowfang and two of the Great Leaders watch from the trees.**_

I leave the training ground in anticipation. Mapleshade said she had something to tell me... I hope it's not bad! I love her so much.

Is someone watching me? I feel eyes on my pelt but when I turn no one's there, so I step warily to the grove where Mapleshade and I meet.

I glimpse her splotched pelt in the trees. 'Mapleshade!" She turns, and joy fills her gaze.

"Brokenstar, my love, I have something very important to tell you."

Oh, StarClan.

* * *

 ** _Ooh, wonder_ _what it is! Try to guess..._**

 ** _AZUREFLOWER OUT!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

_**AAAA NO NO NOOO! The Internet is down at my house. No updates for a long time. I'm**_ ** _typing this from the library. So sorry! Because time forbids I'm answering 3 reviews only. When I have more time I'll get the rest._**

 ** _0Zz0Zz0-Yes. So true. I was thinking previously_** ** _disappeared you-know-whats- from StarClan's past?_**

 ** _Frosted Winter Soldier: Me too. I'm still working out the details myself...glad you like it!_**

 ** _Wolfwhisper: Oh, oops! I totally missed that. Thanks! And CORRECT!_**

 ** _Onward!_**

* * *

 ** _Mapleshade_**

I'm going to have kits.

KITS.

And. I'm. DEAD.

And. I'm. EVIL.

And. I. Live. In. This. STARCLAN-FORSAKEN WASTELAND!

What will I do?

What wil I tell Brokenstar?

I can't keep this hidden forever.

After ending training for the...day? I think?, I race to our special hollow where Brokenstar awaits. I have to let him know.

"Brokenstar? There's something you need to know."

* * *

 _ **YELLOWFANG**_

"They are free."

* * *

My son has learned to love. The she-cat has learned to love. They are free.

"Summon them. They will join us soon."

* * *

 _ **BROKENSTAR**_

I am the happiest tom alive. In two moons, Mapleshade will have my kits.

But this has never happened before. This is abnormal. This is strange. No dead cat has ever had kits before. What will I-

"Brokenstar."

MOTHER?

"I have seen all."

"You and Mapleshade are free."

"Welcome home."

I... I get to join StarClan?

The dreary landscape brightens. Prey-scent fills my nose. Sunshine floods the now-lush trees.

I feel at home.

* * *

Time forbids more.

AZF OUT!


	4. Chapter 4: Almost DiscoveredPain

_**Hey, all you beautiful people!**_

 _ **A glitch has prevented me from reading reviews so PM me until further notice your reviews. I get home tomorrow so there once again will be updates! A couple of things:**_

 _ **First, I joined my school basketball team so no more Wens updates.**_

 _ **Second, it's kind of stressful to update four stories at once. So after c5 this story will end. I may reopen it later, tho...**_

 ** _Third, I'm writing a story with Coraldawn 107 called My Upside-Down Life: A Four Trees High Story. Please read and review; it's awesome!_**

 ** _And finally, I scrapped the Warriors Movie idea. I'm making a one shot called Jealousy. NOT romance. (Surprising for me, huh?) It's about Hawkfrost. He is jealous of Brambleclaw and this is the story of his HILARIOUS attempts to ruin B's life. Will be published in a week or two. TBD._**

 ** _UGH I talk too much! Let's get on to our monthly update of Brokenstar's Tale!_**

* * *

 ** _HAWKFROST-AFTER A HALF MOON_**

Brokenstar's missing.

So is Mapleshade.

They're just... gone. They were training with us and then POOF. Gone. Have they been forgotten so soon? Oh sure, Mapleshade's been here awhile, but Brokenstar? HA! The Clans were dealt too much damage by him for him to fade.

So where could they have gone? It's not like you can be forgotten just like that! Unless...

No.

It's impossible, and yet...

Nah.

Forget it. It's irrational.

But what if...

"Hey Hawkfrost! Heard you've been waiting to challenge me for leader of the DF! Well, here I am. Come at me, bro. You know you want to..."

Tigerstar. Noooo...

He springs forward, claws unsheathed.

Da*n.

 _Why did I challenge the current strongest cat in the DF?_ I think angrily as we tussle on the wet, slimy dirt. He shoves me into several dead trees before lowering his head and opening his jaws. His yellow teeth are bloodstained. My last thought before they sink into my neck and I disappear for good is that my OWN FATHER is killing his OWN SON.

And then I remember Brokenstar and Mapleshade.

And then I am dead.

* * *

 _ **MAPLESHADE-ONE MOON LATER**_

"Just a little longer. You're doing great." Yellowfang tries to soothe the pain, but I can see the worry in her eyes.

Of course she's worried! I'm DEAD and I'm giving birth! This isn't supposed to happen...

"Ah! There's the first one."

A small golden kit slides next to my belly. Yellowfang nips the sac surrounding its head and announces, "A she-kit!"

 _Morningkit._ The name sounds through my head like a sigh.

A second kit pops out. "Another she-kit!" This one is silver with black splotches.

 _Finchkit._ It is whispered in the same soft tones-but a different voice- as Morningkit.

My belly spasms once more.

"A tom!"

 _Emberkit._ This time the voice is different. It is a whisper and not a sigh. A much older sound.

As I announce the names to Brokenstar, his eyes glow with love and happiness.

"They're beautiful."

And maybe this time, I'll get to watch them grow...

But then Morningkit spasms.

* * *

 _ **OOOOOO what's wrong with Morningkit? Guess and see. The glitch might be fixed by tomorrow so review, post, and copy paste it in a PM. Thanks,**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Nirvana and Stars

_**Welcome to the FINAL CHAPTER of Regrets of An Evil Leader.**_

 _ **I just wanted to thank you all for the amount of reviews you sent. Though it was small, it was positive and I really appreciated it. Thank you for all your support throughout this story. And now...**_

 _ **THE END**_ _ **BEGINS.**_ _ **ENDS! (**_ ** _Though I may make a sequel about Morningkit)_**

* * *

 _ **IVYPOOL**_

"Just one more push..." Alderheart murmurs. As pain wracks up my spine, I take a long breath and obey his command.

A small, wet bundle appears near my tail. Alderheart nips the sac around its head, and it wriggles over to my belly to suckle.

"Another she-kit! That's the last one." I bend over to lick their heads, but then...

Something heavy is forming in my stomach. It's growing each second. As the contractions return, I screech for Alderheart. He races in.

"Kit... being... born... just... formed. Unnatural." I pant through the pain.

"Th-this is impossible! StarClan, but this has n-never happened at all!" Alderheart stutters, racing to help with the unexpected arrival.

With a monstrous push, the kit is free.

"A she-kit!" Alderheart proclaims. As he nips the sac around its head, I notice something... different about her. The kit looks like it has starlight in its pelt. And it's not a stray moonbeam, either. As the kit shifts away from the ray of moonlight, its pelt continues glowing. There's only one name for this kit.

"S-Starkit." I whisper, giving the tiny she-kit a name reserved only for leaders. "Her name is Starkit."

The others follow after, with the two other she-cats becoming Carisekit and Mazarinekit for the day sky, and the two toms become Silverkit and Cloudkit for the water running through the gorge. But Starkit is something else.

Already, I feel her strength and wisdom pouring through her. And this isn't a lie.

Because when she opens her eyes, three minutes later, I know she is different.

I can tell because of her deep violet eyes.

* * *

 _ **MAPLESHADE-SAME TIME AS IVYPOOL'S BIRTH**_

Morningkit stops spasming, and we all think the danger has passed.

But her beautiful black pelt is growing more translucent by the second. We realize that she's going to be gone forever just before she's disappeared completely.

But we also know there's nothing we can do.

An emotion fills my chest. It's familiar and strange all at once. The anger, the desire for vengeance, is nothing new.

But the peace, the hope, the resignment... that is all new.

The scene around me, with my two remaining kits and Yellowfang as well as Brokenstar, fades. I find myself in the Thunderlake clearing before I can say coltsfoot. Cats mill around me, oblivious to my presence. Like a magnet, the nursery draws me into its warm depths, just like it did all those moons ago in the forest.

I see a white she-cat, suckling five kits.

And one...

And one is Morningkit. But instead of getting angry like I would have a moon ago, I purr, and lap her on the head.

She's not in danger. She was ripped away from life too soon before. And now she's getting a second chance.

As I return to StarClan, Brokenstar and Yellowfang stare at me wide-eyed.

Brokenstar runs towards me. "Are you okay? What happened to Morningkit? Is she okay?"

I smile. "She's in a better place."

As the light of StarClan surrounds me, and the cat I love twines his tail with mine, I know I have found peace.

Love was the answer all along.


End file.
